kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Klivalin Arjul
"Rohkalik!? Where the hell have you BEEN!?"'' - A shocked Klivalin greets her childhood friend in the tunnels of the Underdark . At a Glance A beautiful and spry Drow seeker from the Underdark, Klivalin roamed the ruins of prominent Drow mansions as she evaded subterranean monsters and assassins. A remarkable marksman, Klivalin's cold exterior nurtured an unrequited love for the brash and headstrong Rohkalik Korlyuhka. History Rohkalik Korlyuhka was an insufferable prankster to Klivalin throughout their childhood. Always eager to spook her with stories of spider-queens or crawling gods, Klivalin couldn't help but be transfixed by the young boy's stories. Not because of their themes of indescribable terror, but because of the bravado of the young Drow. A masterful showman, Klvalin was smitten by Rohkalik, something she kept hidden in her heart. Nestled into a small enclave of Drow ruled by Rohkalik's father Patron Sabro Korlyuhka, Klivalin watched as her childhood crush grew older and more brazen. The dynamic between the two became routine by the time they were in their teens: Rohkalik would commit to some act of acrobatics while trying to get a rouse out of Klivalin, and Klivalin would yawn and smugly comment that she had seen it before. This game of cat-and-mouse continued until Rohkalik heard the story of a place more dangerous than The Echoes or burrows of the Purple Worms -- the Overland. Not content to have a companion on his journey, Rohkalik shot down Klivalin's loving desire to accompany him on the grounds that it "Wouldn't be a fitting place for you. You scare too easy". Off-handedly calling her a coward, Rohkalik pressed by Klivalin and left the Underdark. Heartbroken, she turned and watched the shadow of her love climb up out of the canyons until he was out of sight. Age of Adventure With Rohkalik gone, Klivalin stayed in the enclave and Korlyuhka Mansion and trained on her own under the tutelage of Sabro Korlyuhka, Rohkalik's father. Over the years the changing halls of the Underdark forced her to move with the clan, simultanteusly evading assassins from rival Drow factions and horrors of the deep. This hollow life went on until a rockslide separated Klivalin from the Korlyuhka clan. Distanced from her people, she began charting the tunnels and subterranean highways looking for a way to reunite with them. Up From the Dark Three years later, Klivalin finally found the resettled enclave of the Korlyuhka clan, destroyed and looted by other Drow factions. Too late to save her people, Klivalin stayed in the ruins as silent guardian to the tomb of Sabro and his kin. This continued for a year until a familiar face came trapsing down through the darkness. Rejoining with Rohkalik (and his adventure-party) Klivalin joined the party as they survived the destruction of Korlyuhkha mansion, defeated Casshil Viyuka, and freed Lolth in a bid to rescue Kogg Whiffton. Returning to the surface, she joined Fortune's Triad where she kept a distant relationship with Rohkalik, even as his romantic attentions focused on other notable women. Sons When Fortune's Triad arrived in Lolthlorien to rescue Rohkalik, they came to blows with Breysis Vilatul and her loyal templar. Left behind before the rescue, Klivalin later arrived in Hammertask with Phillip Pharlowe and Mika and was caught up on the news by Pym Whiffton who recognized Mika from his previous adventures. Descending into the Underdark, Klivalin rejoined the heroes during the chaotic battle that errupted in Lolthlorien's streets. The battle, involving champions from both of the subterranean gods -- Scuttle of Lolth and Shackle of Torog, was able to scene of Breysis' city-sinking magical weapon, "The Sunken Heart". When the weapon was usurped by Shackle, the champion of Torog turned it on the warring Drow, intent to sink the city to the depths of The Echoes. This move would be countered by Sagan Anlu'moon who turned the weapon on Shackle, killing him and blasting the weapon at the ceiling ofThe Underdark -- the resulting magical calamity causing the ceiling of The Underdark to dissolve away, exposing Lolthlorien and a large swath of The Deeps to the overland sun. With Lolth's corruption burnt away from exposure to the sun, Klivalin rejoined Rohkalik who had been weakened from his weeks of captivity. Standing by him, the pair finally reconcilled their longstanding feelings for each other and embraced in a long kiss amidst the now-freed civilization. Category:Drow